


The Celestials of the Galaxy

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Spoilers, celestials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: Peter Quill is visited by a strange lady, thanking him on behalf of the Celestials. Quill has no idea what is going on.





	The Celestials of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE CELESTIALS
> 
> This has been floating around in my head since I saw Vol. 2. 
> 
> MAJOR SPOILER WARNING!!!!

After the Guardians saved the galaxy for the second time, they all just kinda...collapsed. Everyone needed sleep, Peter, Rocket, Gamora, and Kraglin needed to grieve, and no one wanted to be near anyone else for the time being.

Suddenly, an alert went off, telling Quill and Kraglin, who grew up on the ship, that another ship was approaching that was not recognized by the database. Everyone got to the bridge quickly to see what was going on. 

The ship off to the right of the Third Quadrant was...odd. It was large, cylindrical, and white. Stranger still, no one could read the words on the side, and no one recognized the markings.

No one except Quill, that is. Being from Earth, specifically America, he knew how to read English, though he was a little rusty, and he recognized the markings as the flags of various countries. Quill also knew how to speak and understand English, a skill which would soon come in handy.

" _Hello, Ravager ship. This is the Terra 1 requesting permission to come aboard if possible,"_ came a transmission from the other ship. 

"What are they saying? I've never heard that language before," Gamora said, noticeably confused. 

"It's English. It is a language from Earth. The writing on the side is also in English. I never thought I'd see an Earth ship out this far," Quill breathed in amazement.

"Kraglin, let them in," Quill decided.

"Aye, Captain," Kraglin replied, opening the door to the ship bay.

" _This is the Ravager ship the Third Quadrant. Terra 1, you are cleared to board,"_ Quill tells the Earth ship in halting English. It had been years since he has had cause to speak it.

" _Thank you, Third Quadrant,"_ the Terran ship replied.

 

TCotG-TCotG

 

Everyone went down to see the odd ship in the bay, leaving the Quadrant on autopilot and just floating. From the ship came a human (what else would you expect?), and a few others. 

"Hello. I am Ben, and these are some people who wanted to thank you for something," the human said, now going back into his ship to check something.

The Guardians turned to the others expectantly. A female stepped forward of medium height, brown skin, blue hair, and golden eyes.

"We are Celestials, like your father, Mr. Quill. We wanted to thank you for destroying Ego," the woman said, bowing slightly.

"Oooookayyyy? Why would you thank me for killing one of your own?" Peter asked, understandably confused.

"Ego had broken many of our laws. One of the laws of the Celestials is that no Celestial shall interfere with another's planet or creation. Another law is that no Celestial shall come into physical conflict with another Celestial. The second law exists because there are terrible consequences when Celestials battle, and the first law exists to prevent a battle. These laws are older than we are, and they cannot be broken. If they are...well, you've seen Knowhere," the woman explained;

"Quick question. Who are you? Can we have names, please?" Rocket interrupted. Groot was upset to have storytime interrupted, and smacked Rocket lightly.

"I had thought Peter might recognize me. I am Gaea. I am the Celestial who created and inhabits Earth, better known as Terra," she said, a bit confused, "These are the Celestials of the Solar System surrounding my planet. Mercury, Venus, Artemis, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto," she introduced each in turn.

"I recognize most of those names, but which planet is yours, Miss Artemis?" Quill asked.

"I made the Moon," she replied.

Well, Quill supposed he should have seen that coming.

"Why do you all have different size planets? Wouldn't you make it even, to be fair to your family?" Surprisingly, it was Gamora who asked.

"The size of a Celestial's planet can show how old they are. Your father, Peter, was actually rather young for a Celestial," Pluto spoke up.

"Huh?" the Guardians, collectively, were confused about that.

"Well, there are two ways that you can tell a Celestial's age, generally. It depends on how a Celestial decides to protect their core. Type one is the size of their planet. Some, like Jupiter, choose to protect their core by putting as many layers between their core and the outside as possible. Making their planet uninhabitable sometimes comes with this as well. Type two is the amount of life on their planet. I, like many others, made a planet suitable for life in the hopes that any life that developed would protect the planet and thus the Celestial within. Your father had neither size nor native sentient life, and so we can see that he was relatively young," Gaea explained.

"That's rather interesting. Did you only seek me out to say thank you?" Peter asked.

"Not entirely. I also wanted to explain the possible abilities you might have. Don't worry, you are not immortal," Gaea reassured, as Peter looked very worried, "but you will have a slightly accelerated healing factor, you will be able to hold an Infinity Stone by yourself for 5 minutes, with immense pain, before you burn out entirely, you may be a bit stronger than you should be, and you are quite a bit more intelligent than the average human being, though nowhere near Tony Stark, Earth's resident tech genius."

"Cool," Peter looked a bit excited.

"Well, it is time for us to take our leave and go back to our own planets," Mars reminded Gaea.

"Very well. Always remember, Peter, you, and your friends are always welcome on Earth," Gaea hugged a shocked Peter. The Celestials filed back into the ship, and left the Third Quadrant, going back to Earth's solar system.

"We should visit Earth sometime. That woman seemed nice," Gamora said.

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "We should."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird idea in my head after seeing Vol. 2. Why not combine the Greek Gods and Marvel?
> 
> As always, suggestions, prompts, and ideas are always welcome! Comments and Kudos are gold!


End file.
